The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to apparatus and methods for securing removable components in a computer system.
Handles are used to aid in the insertion and extraction of removable components into and out of the chassis of a computer system. The handle may include a latching mechanism for securing the removable component in the chassis. It is desirable that the latching mechanism not unintentionally become unlatched during use.
It is also desirable that the handle have a geometry that does not adversely affect the flow of air to the removable component. This is particularly important for handles used in conjunction with removable components such as the power supply. The airflow through the power supply needs to be sufficient to preclude overheating or operation at undesirable elevated temperatures. For this reason, the handle should be configured to allow for airflow that is not significantly restricted by the handle and latching mechanism.
However, the size of computer systems continues to decrease and their complexity continues to increase. As a result, it has become necessary to mount the components in very close proximity to each other. In many cases, there is little room between adjacent components for manipulation of the handle or latching mechanism by the operator's hand or fingers. This is common in computer systems having a rack-type mounting configuration as well as in computer systems having redundant components that are mounted in close proximity to each other. In these instances, it is preferred that the handle and latching mechanism he manipulated from within the perimeter of the front or rear face of the removable component.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus that is configured to overcome the shortcomings of prior art and, in particular, an apparatus for the insertion and extraction of the removable component which can be manipulated from within the perimeter of the front or rear face of the removable component and which does not significantly restrict airflow through the removable component.